Hey You
by The First Marauder
Summary: Sirius decides to sing a song to Remus while in the middle of the common room.


**A/N Hey there, this is the first story I have ever written by my own choice...so be proud.**  
><strong> Okay, and guys remember I love this song but Sirius is singing it so you sort of have to think like him (head in the gutter). Enjoy :)<strong>

**Hey You  
><strong>**The Best Marauder**

"Prongs?"

"…"

"Prongs!"

"…"

"James!"

"…"

"Hey! Listen to me!" Sirius hit the other boy over the head with his heavy transfiguration book.

"Ow! What was that for?" said a grumpy James.

"You were staring love hearts at Evans and not paying attention to my brilliant plan."

The bespectacled boy cocked an eyebrow, quickly forgiving of the other boy.

"Well you know how I love Moony? Right, stupid question. Well I am going to sing to him so that everyone shall know of my undying affection!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I'm not so sure Moony will like that idea." James replied unsure.

"Of course he will. But we shall need as large an audience as possible."

James smirked, "That won't be hard, just tell everyone the second hottest boy in the school will be making an important announcement."

"Pfft…I'm definitely THE hottest, not second!"

"Whatever, everyone knows I'm the best looking!"

"You so aren't!"

"I so am!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Nah."

"Yeah. Damn!"

**oOoOo**

Sirius came running into the Gryffindor common room and jumped onto the table in the middle of the crowd. Surrounding him was almost every Gryffindor, a few Hufflepuffs and a couple of Ravenclaws. His plan, so far, was successful.

Sirius looked around, grinned and started singing:

"Come on, you can look at me

I don't need to fit in

Stand up if you give a damn

It's the livin' season

You and what your looking for, have you got a reason

You can if you wanna see, touch I'm only human"

Sirius was now strutting around on the table swinging his hips dangerously. His hands were roaming his body in a way first years did not want, or deserve, to see. He took a deep breath and continued:

"The same blood

The same cells

The same god

The same hell

The same life

The same love

Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up!"

Sirius stopped his strutting and turned to look at Remus who was sitting in the corner of the room. He had previously been reading but when Sirius had started his show he could not help but watch, after all it was his boyfriend making all of the crude gestures. When Sirius looked at him and continued singing, he blushed furiously.

"Hey, you

we can turn it up

Hey, you

we can turn it up"

The chorus finished and Sirius stopped his staring but Remus knew Sirius was still singing to him. The song actually suited him better than he would like to admit.

"You know, no ones listening

They don't wanna hear it

Saying, what you wanna say

people start to fear it

"The same thirst

The same shout

The same pain

The same doubt

The same joy

The same love

Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up"

Again Sirius turned towards Remus but this time he jumped off the table, pleased with the attention he had gathered and began to walk towards his boyfriend.

"Hey, you

We can turn it up

Hey, you

We can turn it up

"Silence has been killing you

Screaming deep inside of you

Just turn it up

Just turn it up"

By now Sirius had reached Remus and he grabbed his hand pulling him up so that they were pressed together. Sirius whispered the next words into the smaller boys ear.

"All that you've got

Just let it out

Ready or not

Just turn it up, louder

Don't let it stop, louder

Just turn it up, louder

Whats making you hot, louder

Just turn it up"

Remus face was the brightest shade of red possible. "Do you have to?" he said quietly. Sirius responded by grinning, stepping back and singing louder.

"Come on, you can look at me

I don't need to fit in

You can if you wanna see, touch I'm only human

"The same blood

The same cells

The same god

The same hell

The same life

The same love

Somebody, anybody, everybody stand up

"Hey, you

We can turn it up

Hey, you

We can turn it up

"Silence has been killing you

Screaming deep inside of you

Just turn it up

Just turn it up"

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and began to drag him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. His voice increased in volume so everyone could still hear and as they finally drew out of sight Sirius finished the last note.

"All that you've got

Just let it out

Ready or not

Just turn it up"

Sirius pulled Remus into their dormitory and slammed the door shut behind them. Remus turned to him with his trademark glare and words of anger on his lips only to be silenced as Sirius pushed him hard against the door, their mouths meshing together. Sirius stepped closer and did his best to mould himself against the smaller boy's body.

"Sirius…" Remus grumbled.

"Shut up." Replied Sirius

"No!" Remus was again silenced by Sirius' lips on his but that did not stop him from trying to push Sirius off.

Sirius broke away and whispered "You enjoyed it anyway so stop complaining."

To that Remus had no reply so instead, he latched himself back onto the older boy.

The two boys continued to attack each other until a pounding on the steps behind them and a shove of the door forced them to break apart.

"You great Poof!" James laughed, pushing Sirius on the shoulder.

"Hey! What did I tell you about interrupting Remus time?" Sirius said, louder than necessary.

"Not to." James replied and hit him with a pillow.

Sirius glared, grabbed his own pillow and responded with just as much ferocity. The two boys ran around the dormitory romping and fighting until they collapsed in a heap of laughter. Remus went over to find his book, sighing quietly, disappointed he had lost his time alone with Sirius.


End file.
